Internal combustion engines are known to utilize valve lifters, also known as roller tappets, that have a roller that engages a camshaft lobe and an interface that engages a push rod at the other end. The rollers reduce friction to extend their life. The rollers need to maintain a particular orientation with respect to the camshaft to prevent damage to the rollers and/or the engine itself. For example, the roller may rotate about an axis parallel to the axis of rotation of the camshaft.
Metal guides are known to maintain the rollers in a specific orientation. Metal guides are often time-consuming and complicated to install, expensive to manufacture, and generate unwanted engine noise, in addition to suffering from wear due to metal-on-metal contact.
Accordingly, there is a need for a valve lifter guide that is inexpensive, easy to install, and does not generate unwanted engine noise.